El siervo y el Dragón
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Colección de Drabbles Drarry sin conexión entre si, escrito para el Harrython. 3.- TV. ¡Maldita la hora en que le había enseñado a utilizar la TV! Reviews
1. Problemas

**El siervo y el Dragón**

**¿Cómo hacía para meterse siempre en problemas?**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**Resumen: **Nunca entendía como terminaba siempre en problemas

**Pareja: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

La verdad es que Harry ha dejado de preguntarse la razón por la que ha terminado desayunando todas las mañanas antes de ir al ministerio con ese grupo en particular, no es que tenga nada contra ellos – bueno si aún quedan algunas rencillas- pero nunca fueron muy cercanos en Hogwarts y se pregunta la razón por la que ha terminado con ellos.

¡Y en una cafetería muggle!

—Me pasas el azúcar Potter — escucha que le dicen y toma la pequeña azucarera para acercarla a Blaise

—Gracias— articula este

—Draco está tardando— dice la chica a su derecha y por supuesto Harry no puede más que darle la razón mirando su reloj de pulsera, y recordando las carcajadas del rubio cuando se enteró que no era capaz de leer la hora con los planetas

—Ya llegara Dhapne- dice el otro chico en la mesa, y Harry puede contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que ha escuchado la voz de aquel chico

Pone los ojos en blanco y decide que dejara de preguntarse la razón por la que está con ellos, no lo recuerda en primer lugar y a esas alturas ya ha dejado de ser importante y está seguro que algo tiene que ver Malfoy en eso. Toma al descuido él ultimo pastelito de nata y se lo mete a la boca, inmediatamente nota que la conversación entre Dhapne y Blaise para de golpe

— ¡Estas en problemas Potter! — canturrea la chica

Justo en el momento en que Draco se acerca a su mesa y los saluda, Harry le sonríe de manera tensa al rubio, quien entrecierra los ojos pasando la vista de la canasta vacía, a la mano derecha de Harry, donde aún sostiene lo que queda del ultimo pastelito de nata. Los ojos de Draco destellan peligrosos y Harry acaba de recordar la razón por la que está en esa cafetería en primer lugar, es la única en todo Londres que tiene los pastelitos de nata que el rubio adora y que los otros no comen por su propia seguridad y si no recuerda mal, Dhapne menciono que esa mañana eran los últimos que quedaban en el local.

— ¡Vas a pagar por esto Potter!- declara airado el rubio tomando asiento sin despegar la mirada asesina de Harry

— ¡Alguien no podrá sentarse mañana! — Dice Blaise con una sonrisa

Mientras Harry simplemente cierra los ojos con resignación ¿Cómo hacía para meterse siempre en problemas?


	2. Tatuajes

**El siervo y el Dragón**

**Tatuajes**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para el Harrython.**

**Resumen: **Si llevaba un Dragón en el pecho.

**Pareja: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Harry recorría con las yemas de los dedos los contornos del tatuaje que el rubio portaba en el brazo, lo hacía con calma y con cuidado, como si de esa manera pudiera borrar el dolor causado a aquella delicada piel al momento de ser marcada. O todo el dolor que trajo a la vida del rubio.

Aunque sabe que es imposible, pero no por eso deja de recorrer la piel, Draco esta relajado, con los ojos cerrados y Harry está seguro que la mente en blanco, simplemente sintiendo, por lo que continua recorriendo aquella marca con tranquilidad, como Draco ha hecho infinidad de veces con la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tiene en la frente

—Si tanto te gustan los tatuajes deberías hacerte uno — dice Draco con los ojos cerrados

— ¡Yo ya tengo uno! — dice Harry sonriendo y logrando que su novio abra los ojos y clave las grises pupilas en él, levantando una ceja con escepticismo

—Potter — empieza el rubio — conozco todo tu cuerpo tú no tienes ningún tatuaje.

Harry sonríe en respuesta

—Bueno eso dices tú. Te recuerdo que en corazón de bruja siguen publicando eso de que tengo tatuado un cola cuerno húngaro en el pecho.

Draco pone los ojos en blanco y lanza un bufido ante la simple mención de la revista.

— ¡No tienes ningún dragón en el pecho Potter!

—Sí lo tengo, Draco — y la manera en que ha dicho su nombre y lo ha mirado ha bastado para que las pálidas mejillas se coloren y su dueño retire la vista por un momento azorado, antes de tomar el cojín del sofá y estamparlo en la cara del moreno.

No es que no le gusten las muestras de cariño de Harry o que no sintiera que todo su interior se sacudía ante esa declaración, pero era un Malfoy y había cosas que un Malfoy no podía decir abiertamente.

—Es mejor que te levantes de una buena vez Potter, te recuerdo que es tu turno de hacer la cena.

Harry sonríe empezando a incorporarse, pero antes de hacerlo siente la mano del rubio apretando la suya, solo un momento, una simple caricia.

Sí definitivamente él lleva tatuado un dragón en el pecho


	3. TV

**El siervo y el Dragón**

**¿Puedes creer que olvide que hoy era episodio estreno?**

_Por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro,solo de entretenimiento.

**Escrito para CREAMY_TREAT, **quien me pidió algo de este par desde hace siglos, linda espero que te guste.

**Resumen: **Draco lo hace sin querer, Harry piensa que todo es karma.

**Pareja: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Draco amaba tener a Harry en sus brazos, adoraba la manera en que él moreno gemía su nombre cada que besaba ese punto sensible en su cuello. La manera ruda en que correspondía al beso, enredando las lenguas casi con desesperación. Pero sobre todo, amaba tenerlo en su cama, algo que no solía suceder tan a menudo como al rubio le gustaría.

Así que ahora se estaba tomando todo el tiempo del mundo en desnudar a Harry, divertido ante la desesperación del moreno, y eso justamente hacia todo mucho más interesante, dejó que una de sus manos se colara bajo la camisa del auror y sonrió contra la piel del cuello, al sentir la manera en que los músculos de Harry respondían con espasmos involuntarios donde sus dedos tocaban.

Y la deliciosa manera en que Harry se retorcía en su toque, buscando más.

— Draco — gemía el auror

Y no había sonido que ha Draco le gustara más que ese.

Decidió no ser tan cruel con Harry, y besarlo como el moreno necesitaba y como el mismo deseaba, recorriendo aquella boca ardiente con lentitud, como si no la tuviera ya memorizada, y entonces escucho aquella voz que lo enervaba, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un patronus en su recamara con un mensaje, urgente por supuesto para Potter.

Y le mando al moreno una mirada asesina, ¡Tenían reglas por todos los magos!, Harry tenía que dejar sus asuntos de trabajo en la oficina y no estar disponible para nadie cuando tenían oportunidad de estar juntos, por supuesto no sabía de qué se escandalizaba. Como si no supiera que no había regla que Harry Potter, no estuviera dispuesto a romper.

—Draco — escucho que decía él otro nervioso

— Lárgate Potter — contesto Draco

Harry por supuesto que sabía que estaba en problemas, el rubio solo lo llamaba Potter cuando estaba furioso emulando su tiempo en Hogwarts

— Regresare pronto — susurro el moreno, pero Draco lo ignoro olímpicamente levantándose de la cama y prendiendo el televisor.

Harry lanzo un suspiro de frustración, maldiciendo la hora en que le había enseñado a Draco a utilizar la TV.

— Mira, no sé cómo supieron que estaba aquí, pero serán solo un par de horas, es algo urgente

Draco seguía ignorándolo con la mirada fija en la pantalla y en los canales que pasaba con rapidez.

Harry lanzo otro suspiro de resignación y se puso en marcha, mientras más rápido se fuera, más pronto regresaría. Y podría mendigar clemencia a su majestad platinada.

Regreso una hora después, encontró al rubio en la misma posición en que lo había dejado, tumbado en la cama y con la mirada fija en el televisor, pero ya no parecía molesto, al menos Harry noto con alivio que no había tensión en sus hombros, Harry se subió a la cama y sonrió al darse cuenta que el rubio no parecía desear dormir solo.

Se acercó a Draco y beso su cuello con lentitud.

— ¡Harry! — Exclamo Draco molesto, empujando al moreno lejos de su cuerpo, sin quitar la mirada de la televisión — ahora no —

— ¿Qué? — pregunto el auror, ¿en qué maldito mundo Draco Malfoy rechazaba un buen polvo?

Draco lanzo un bufido de molestia y miro a Harry, por primera vez desde que este había regresado

— Tendrás que esperar que termine Glee — declaro sonriendo — ¡Puedes creer que había olvidado que hoy era el capítulo estreno! —

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, definitivamente, maldita la hora en que le había enseñado a Draco a utilizar la televisión y maldita la hora en que Pansy le había enseñado aquella serie.


End file.
